


Chasing secrets

by Morrigan_the_Nightmare_Queen



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mark is bastard, Modern AU, Saint Bright - Freeform, Trust me main fun is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_the_Nightmare_Queen/pseuds/Morrigan_the_Nightmare_Queen
Summary: Brights peaceful life ends up in one moment, when she is asked to keep safe classified information





	Chasing secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome, reader, hope you enjoy! Just keep in mind that English is not my native language and this is the first big work worth showing. I'd love to receive constructive criticism on how my work, style and writing could be improved. Also, before reading, I suggest you go play the Demonheart visual novel to avoid spoilers or misinterpreting things present here. Now have fun :)

As Bright turned another page taking a sip of her morning coffee as she did so. Putting down the mug a lock of her red hair fell in front of her face. She tucked the fallen lock of hair behind her ear as she continued reading. It was another normal springtime morning for her as she was sitting on her chair by the open window. Feeling a gentle cool breeze blow into her room Bright snuggled into her sweater pulling the book closer. She smiled softly while reading along with her book as it began to escalate. The main character was going to make the biggest choice of her life. Would she stay safe in the made up fantasy world or would she return to fight for her own happiness in real one. The heroine was talking with her beloved, trying desperately to persuade him not to give up on them being together. Bright hoped the character wouldn't have to make her decision at the moment, and could put it off until later.

Bright held book closer to her now reddish face. The talk was going far from the way she could have expected. Her mouth opened and she closed it with her palm. Were they? Right there, in the middle of enemy's lair? She flipped a page back. How are they doing?... Oh. That’s how. Won’t they hurt themselves, doing it like that?

“Bright, come down, Mark came!” her mother's voice snapped her back to reality.

“Sorry, mom, coming!” she cheerfully shouted back and smiled to herself at the thought of Mark, oh, sorry, Officer Mark Rungari. 

Bright fixed her favourite oversized beige sweater and pulled on first blue jeans that appeared in sight. After grabbing a bag with some small things and applying balm on lips, since she never used "proper" makeup, she ran down the stairs right to the embrace of her fiance. Mark lifted her up and Bright giggled happily.

“Hello, my love.” Mark smiled to her, still in his embrace and off the ground.

“Hello there, Officer. Am I under arrest or is there another reason you are holding me so tight?” She teased him a bit, an innocent smile playing in her citrine eyes. Young man moved his hand under the sweater, caressing her waist. Tearing his eyes off her small figure, shining with life and happiness, was almost impossible. 

“No. And will never be. That I can promise.” after kissing her forehead, Mark heard a polite cough from Brights mother, who was watching the pair with soft amusement.

“I am terribly sorry, young people, but my daughter is late on her job interview.” she looked at Mark expectantly and he put Bright back on the floor, his cheeks flushed, knowing that his mother-in-law saw their familiarity.

“Mom, it’s only a formality. I’ve been working for Orchid for a few month already.” hiding her happy blushed expression behind a casual talk was too much of a strain for Bright “She only holds interview so that she could teach me officially from now on.”

Older woman came closer to her daughter and fixed her messed hair.“I know dear. But worry anyway. I  **am ** your mother after all.” 

She straightened a few folds on Brights sleeves and then, laughing, pushed both her and Mark towards the door “And now go, both of you! Shooo! I have more important things to do today than watching you two making out.”

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Bright broke up with warm laughter. Mark at her side chuckled softly himself. Her mother was a nice woman, always with a joke or a good word for everyone who needed it. But every time they met she was making him feel like a small naughty child he once was, way before Bright said her first yes to him, nervously asking her out.

Yes, her family might not have been the wealthiest or most well known, but they were good hardworking people, and Bright was a real gem. Mark hoped to get his promotion, so that she would be able to live with him the life that she deserved. Not in godforsaken suburbs, but in downtown, or even apartment in centre. And deep in his heart he admitted that he will enjoy envious looks of colleagues when they meet his beautiful wife. Ah, that sweet feeling of being better than others.

She smiled and Mark took her small hand in his. They walked the shallow paved streets together, smiling to occasional acquaintances and telling each other sweet nothings. Mark was telling Bright a completely unfunny to outsiders story about trick he with some friends pulled on Tunes, a weirdo of department. Bright giggled politely, freckles playing on her cheekbones. They were only a few meters away from Orchids clinic and young man wanted to place a parting kiss on his fiancee’s lips, when a familiar loud voice, followed by a familiar always irritated face. 

“Oh that’s where you are!” Flora hugged Mark tight, as if there was no fiancee at his side “And you.”

“Hello, Flora. How have you been?” Bright still couldn’t get used to this behavior of hers, but acted politely no matter what, even though it was she once, who introduced them to each other.

“Uhm… Good, thanks. I need to go. Mark, your shift starts in an hour, don’t be late.” With that she left, throwing a death glare to Bright. 

Mark laughed.  “Why does she always have this face as if her family died and she hopped on vengeance train?”

“Yeah. I just don’t get why does she never greet me like that… we've been friends after all.” 

“Don’t act crazy, she doesn’t mean harm.” he tugged girl closer to him “I bet she is simply jealous of your luck. Your looks, your mind and your soon to be husband.”

“Right…” Bright sighed and made a small reassuring smile. 

“That’s more like you. Anyway, I wish you good luck. Flora’s right, I need to run, Chef Second wanted all of us on that press-conference.” 

“Good luck to you too, sweetheart.” redhead waved to leaving Mark and dropped her smile for a moment, letting confusion take over her.

Their relationships were surely loving and respectful, but sometimes, at moments like this especially, she questioned her own decision. What if she only said yes because it was a right decision to make. Or because she had nothing to lose or expect? Mark was nice, way nicer than most guys of his age, who Bright met, were. And they knew each other for a long time. This was only natural to happen.

Shaking of the tension with a small shrug, Bright pulled the door open, and was almost knocked down by tall angry blonde in leather jacket that stormed out of clinic, screaming, as if something bit her “Out of my way, red goose!”

“I… uhm.. sorry…” Bright tried to say something apologetic, but woman cut her down with a snort.

“Stop babbling, or I’ll shut your mouth myself.” She puffed her chest and tried to look even more intimidating than she was already “You don’t even know who you’re talking to, right? My brother is one of Knights of Scarcewall, one my word, and this red head of yours will roll! Never, you hear me, you cunt, never mess with Chance!"

And, by saying that she turned on her heels and left, proud of herself. Bright was standing on the same spot, like stoned. What in the world just happened? Why was she attacked so suddenly? Red goose? Head? And her words about Scarcewall… Bright searched through her memory, trying to understand, what she was just scared with, and remembered only that Scarcewall, as well as Witches and Demons, was a gang, or more of a mafia group, ruling the underworld of half of Shemyr. And that a private security force by the same name existed. 

Sounds of few familiar soft steps from inside made Bright finally pick up her fallen bag and step in, to see Orchid, her boss, friend and doctor in one person. Woman in her forties, a bit shorter than Bright and pleasantly plum. Her office was there for as long as she could remember it and all that time she was working and working good, one has to admit, as ten years ago she built a whole clinic building, with her apartment on the third floor, instead of one humble office in downtown. 

And now she was looking at Bright with a sheer concern, her eyes wide open and brows up.

"Did anything happen?" 

Girl tried to wrap her mind around what has just happened, but gave up soon enough. "No, I guess… though one woman just spilled her anger on me. I could understand it, we all have bad days, but that was way too rude."

Orchid squeezed her lips tight. She was not the talkative type, but with live emotional face. And Bright knew what was on her mind right now. Her boss knew more than her mother. "If you say so. Come inside, dear, let's check you up first."

A short walk past reception desk, through a corridor and on the left, almost unnoticed by other doctors and visitors, and soon Bright was sitting with her favourite cup of tea in a procedure room with Orchid unwrapping bondage on her slender arm. 

"Is your father still drinking?" She asked quietly and Brights mood sank.

"Yeah… he is rarely sober after losing his job. Last time I stopped him from hurting himself, but…" she moved her injured arm "I am worried about him."

"And I am worried about you. Bright, dear, I wouldn't have offered you to stay here if I was sure about your safety. Also, you are talented, any medical school would be lucky to have you and you are wasting time on looking after him instead of getting ready to exam." 

"I've told mother that you wanted to teach me, so she wouldn't really mind. But I will be spending weekends at home." Bright looked Orchid in the eyes with most serious expression. It was not their first discussion, after Orchid found out about her family problems. And every time it finished with her tired  _ "It's up to you to decide…" _ . But this time doctor only nodded, as if giving up and agreeing on girls terms.

Up to her. Right. Bright wished there were less situations where circumstances didn't matter. She barely finished school when her father fell ill and mother had to take up another job to pay for his treatment. Bright completed nursing course and by her professor's recommendation was sent to Orchid. And then her father was thrown out. That was when he started drinking of feeling useless. Mother was barely dealing with everything, so Bright’s dream of joining medical school was to be never completed. 

Girl got old little phone out of bag. Her mother’s number was the first saved. “Hey, mom… we need to talk. Yes, this is important. I will stay with Orchid till exams. Yeah, I know… ”

Watching this little talk with relieved expression Orchid turned to a sudden sound of someone knocking the door of her office. She walked out of the room and left the door half closed. Through the gap Bright saw her arguing with some young girl in a dark violet and red suit with lavender-coloured hair. She was trying to persuade Orchid to do something, but woman was persistently refusing everything that was said to her. As redhead could spot, young woman was looking skittish and speaking in hushed voice, as if her life depended on the outcome of this talk. But she smiled shyly for a moment, after catching Brights curious look.

Soon enough Orchid walked her out of clinic and Bright had to quickly go back to her phone talk.

"I'll pick the things in the evening. Yes, thank you, I love you too, mom. Bye, see you." She hanged up and looked at her boss expectantly. Orchid pinched her nose.

"This was assistant of an old… acquaintance of mine. Ari, I guess. She's been trying to get to me for a few years already."

"Are you not worried?"

"Why would I, she won't succeed. And even if she does, I'll make sure Rivera will gain nothing of it." For the first time Bright saw such grim expression on her face. It sent a wave of cold shiver through her body, but so far there was no real reason to get worried. 

In the evening Bright packed the little of things she had and next morning moved to guest room in apartment. It appeared to be quite bright and spacious, walls of light peach colour and furniture of real wood. Warm sun was shining through the fabric of thin curtain. Day came after day, a steady cycle of sleep, work and study became a routine. She was enjoying it in a way: spending weekends at home, staying away from trouble, having some time for herself and not taking care of her father all the time. Apparently, after Bright moved out, he got scared and started a war against his addiction, so in two month, when she came home, they were finally having a normal family dinner. Only saddening thing for her was that occasional dates with Mark became even more irregular than before. She was busy with her work, he was struggling with shifts, and during those times when they met, they were mostly silently walking or asking generic questions about weather and family.    
  
Fearing that they were falling apart slowly, Bright stopped bringing up her problems, when anything bad happened. Therefore Mark never found out about Bright’s allergy to vaccines. Bright did not knew herself and only found out after Orchid gave her a shot she had missed a few years before due to illness. She lost her consciousness in a few moments and spent rest of week in bed with most terrible headache. Girl was almost sick of having to look at same walls and curtains for such long time. Luckily it passed and everything got back to normal. Well, as normal, as it could have been.

But today was definitely different. Bright could spot subtle differences in Orchid behavior. Usually so composed and energetic, that say she was thoughtful and almost afraid. Closer to noon she even called for Bright to come to her office. She was standing near window, face pale, arms hugging her stomach. Girl knocked the office door lightly.

"Orchid? You called?" Woman jumped and blinked furiously, trying to chase away some thought.

"Yes. Yes, sure. I have a very important discussion with you. Close the door." Bright obliged with a shrug. She felt worried for Orchid, doctor has never been so scared before. "Good" Orchid dived into depth of her bag and fished out a beautiful necklace with big red stone "This is not a simple piece of jewellery. Under this stone is placed a memory card with very, you hear me, very important information. I would have never asked you, but right now I need someone to hide it, as my life and life of my child depend on it. When the child is born I will contact his father to hide us and this info. This way I'll keep at least one safe..." She was nervously fiddling with the lock on her bag and biting her lips till the blood appeared. Dark painful memories made a few tired wrinkles appear on her forehead. Bright made a few small steps and gently took Orchids hands in hers. 

"I promise. Don't worry. What… what happened with the other child?"

"He died. He was very little. My little baby… I barely had time to name him. His name was Dorius. And his brother is Raze." Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes and ran down the cheeks. Orchid made a heavy breath and wiped them off "Back to business. I already let everyone else home, please call your fiance to pick you up. I'll stay a little longer today, will deal with some papers in case… just in case."

Bright nodded shortly, heart aching. Orchid was a good woman and deserved help. And redhead believed that one little girl can help.

* * *

Mark was dumbly staring at the screen of his phone.  _ Mark, love, please walk me home from clinic.  _ What? What did she… sheeee… his woman what was her name even… Bright wanted from him? It's not the time. And the day. And the place… where was he again? He dropped his head on arms and grunted painfully. It was someone's birthday and they started drinking way back in the morning. And now he was too drunk to think.

Flora snorted and laughed on some stupid joke, leaning on him. Mark held her in place and laughed along. Bright was so… so unreally good and kind and such a… sweet girl that his teeth rot, and Flora was so real and warm… Bright would forgive him, right? He was drunk, drunk never make good decisions.

What was he thinking. He just thought about cheating on his perfect fiancee. Mark stood up from the table, gripping on it, so that the floor doesn't meet his face, and walked out of pub on wobbly knees. Someone told another joke and laughter bursted behind his back. Will anyone even notice that he left? Nah, they are having too much fun. Though, Jasper seemed to follow him to exit with watery gaze.

Mark was walking down the familiar roads half humming, half mumbling some kind of pop song, till the front steps of clinic appeared. Bright was standing there, hands hidden in the sleeves of her big light teal sweater, checked skirt finishing right above the knee. Moon was reflecting in her cat yellow eyes and big red pendant on her neck. She looked almost like a fairy. Marks drunk brain registered a faint blood flow to the crotch. Girl was way too gorgeous.

"A child of a devil and an angel…" he muttered under his breath. Though, not quiet enough, as Bright turned to the direction of noise and her eyes opened in surprise. Mark was afraid that she might get all pissed off due to his state, but she only cupped his face and said softly "Mark, I was so worried about you. Why did you take so long, did anything happen?"

"No, I'm fine, it's all right." It was the best answer Marks heavily intoxicated brain made. Her face was so close, with those full lips and long lashes. Mark could feel the faint smell of her favourite perfume. And her warm little hands. Oh those hands… he felt his jeans becoming more tight with every moment. Bright was his fiancee after all. Right? It was nothing wrong. And they didn't even kiss properly, little pecks do not count. They are going to get married, he can at least kiss her!

She must have yelped in panic when Mark showed her into the wall and placed his knee between her hips, pushing her skirt up. Bright was struggling, trying to pull away from him, but he held her in place by the shoulder and covered her lips with his own. God, she tasted like cinnamon. Marks hand got under her sweater squeezing soft breast and Bright quietly said something through tears, eyes averted. A lightning of realization stroke through Marks mind. Oh god… oh no, he couldn't do that! Not like that! His hands dropped and he clenched his head.

Bright used the moment of confusion, pushed her fiance away and started to run. Blood was pumping in her ears, silent cries choking her throat from inside. She couldn't believe that the one whom she loved the most could have done something like that to her. "Bright, baby, wait, I am sorry!" He was yelling to her.

"We'll talk when you sober, Mark…" said to herself Bright. Right now she only wanted to get back to safety of her home.

A few more turns and a familiar rose bushes appeared. Bright ran up the steps and stopped knocking on the door only when it opened and her mother appeared. Poor woman must have been half asleep already. Her face went pale in a matter of seconds, when she saw Bright shaking from tears, clothes messed. With no other word woman hushed her daughter inside and hugged, letting her cry freely. 

Half an hour later Bright was already in her so familiar bed, gazing on starry sky though glass of window and trying to fall asleep. Tomorrow was always better. 

* * *

A sharp loud banging on the front door snatched Bright out of sweet delirium of sleep. Right after that scared screams of her mother followed and a few shouting male voices. Her door was burst open and girl rolled out of bed afraid, but instead of attackers she saw her father. He handed Bright her small backpack and pushed her lightly towards window.

"You need to run, little fire, they came for you."

"Who, why?" Asked girl confused.

"Police. You were accused of murder and arson."

Bright stood in the place stoned. She did nothing, she was innocent, it was easy to be proved, Mark saw her today! Father hugged her tight.

"Little fire, we'll hold them back as long as we can. Now run, climb down the vines like you used to, there is no one at the back side of the house so far."

And she did. Bright rushed out of the window. Sharp vines of rose were hurting her little hands and feet on the way down, but adrenalin numbed the pain. A few police lights flickered through the bushes from afar and girl ducked. Bright could run to her school friends house, or to her aunt, or basically anywhere where she can get some clothes instead of pretty blue pajamas. Then she can possibly buy some hair dye and slip out of Feline unnoticed. Her head was spinning in disbelief of the situation. It was all to surreal.

Policemen must have started searching through another place, as the lights disappeared and Bright used this moment to run out of her cover. Her bare geek were slipping on wet road after short night rain and she was barely able to keep the sense of direction. Turn left, right, then right across the street and…

"Look! Stop right there! We found her!"

Oh fuck! No, please, they were watching this road. But it was too late to stop, Bright had to keep on running, before the lights of police car right ahead blinded her. She made a quick decision and turned into first dark alley. Yes, she can hide here. In a dumpster, or climbing the fire ladder. 

Dark figure quietly went out of even darker shadow behind Bright. They took a out a guitar string, silver in the moonlight. Girl was trying to reach the ladder that ended too high off the ground when sharp pain went through her neck. She tried to fight off, kick her attacker, grab his hands, but there was no use - darkness was already flooding her vision. At last Bright gasped for air desperately and fell on the dirty road. Figure hid the string, watching as the big red puddle appeared around the girls cut open neck. Right now they only need to search her belongings and take the memory card. 

Science was broken with the voices of policemen searching the area, orders given, sirens screeching. Figure hid in the darkness again. It was easier to wait until they all leave, cops are not that clever to search here too. Instead the most unexpected thing happened. 

Bright, who bled out to death only a few moment ago, slowly moved and grunted painfully. She was still unconscious.  _ Now that's even more interesting _ though the figure to themselves. That was more important than just some backup compromising info. Girl couched. Apparently cops heard the noises she was making, as a few rays of light read the darkness of alley. 

"Over here! Girl's right there."

"Is that… blood?"

"Too much of it, whoever it was must be dead."

"Look at her neck though… Have you ever seen something like that?" 

Figure listened to this conversation slightly amused. Poor idiots, the don't know what consequences are coming for them after it. They walked away from the alley through the tight passage between buildings. Oh, those consequences will be glorious.

Soon a small crowd of police officers was surrounding Bright taken by paramedics to local hospital. She was balancing on a brink of being conscious and falling back into sleep, world spinning around her. From under the lids girl saw how her fiance pushed his way through the crowd and stopped dumbfounded. Bright tried calling for him, but her voice disappeared. Next she noticed how an old, red faced cop got out of expensive looking car. He caught Mark by his shoulder. 

Mark was horrified. First his girl ran away and he had to walk back to bar, then he got too drunk to remember way home and then the call from his boss woke him up. Chef Second was shouting, as always though, that Bright was murderer, ran away from officers, found dead and then alive and Mark could not even even believe it. 

“Rungari, you motherfucker, come here!” Chef caught him by the collar and dragged to the side “You! Your so called colleagues told that you got message from that stupid cunt and went somewhere an hour before the fire started! And then came back, as if nothing happened! Do you even realise how deep in this shit I am? I have no fucking people to investigate it, if she is innocent!”

Mark swallowed. His eyes were darting from the semi-unconscious Bright on the stretcher to the fury red face of his boss. If he says she is innocent and he saw her, Chef will make him tell what happened and all his reputation, his whole career will be ruined, even though girl would be fine. But he worked so hard. And to throw this all away would be simply stupid.

_ I’m sorry, baby, hope you understand it  _

“No. Those drunk idiots lost count of time, I only walked for some fresh air.” He made an annoyed face and walked aya from his clearly relieved Chef. Then fished out a phone from his pocket. Only one message. A small detail that can change everything.

_ Do you want to delete it for another user as well? _

Does he? She will never forgive him. His beautiful fiance. His biggest pride and achievement. 

_ Yes. _

He did not know she saw it. With her own eyes. Girl heard how angry and desperate Second was and how he relaxed, knowing that now there was someone to blame. And how Mark wiped out only detail proving that she was not there when tragedy happened. Bright wished she died at the spot. She was betrayed twice. There was no point in being alive now. Her life, her heart, her very trust in humanity was crashed into pieces. 


End file.
